


Пять процентов

by Mecc



Category: DCU, Deus Ex (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Angst, Blood and Injury, Cyborgs, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Psychological Trauma
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecc/pseuds/Mecc
Summary: Пять процентов человека - это много или мало? И кто считает?
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel
Kudos: 1





	Пять процентов

Меня зовут Харли Квин, и я девушка Джокера.

Его фарфоровая королева.

Только не такая хрупкая.

Не как фарфор. И не как была раньше.

Больше нет. 

Больше не сломаюсь.

Мне не хочется помнить, что было раньше, но я перестала забывать вещи. Любые вещи.

Это удобно, хоть и утомляет. Психологически.

Почти так же, как делать вид, что наслаждаешься едой и напитками. 

Актриса из меня так себе, но я быстро учусь. Очень быстро.

Хотя всё равно ужасно скучаю по мороженому со вкусом зелёного чая.

И ещё — по снам, немного. 

Но приход от эн-поза неплохо скрашивает их отсутствие. 

За стоимость еженедельной дозы, которая позволяет мне не начать разваливаться на части — буквально, — можно на ту же неделю полностью снять лучший клуб в городе.

Тот самый, в котором мы сегодня отмечаем первую годовщину вместе.

В помещении накурено, но наносетчатый фильтр, установленный в моей трахее, способен отфильтровать, наверное, даже иприт, так что это не доставляет мне никакого дискомфорта, а запах — это только информация от сенсоров в носу.

Чип передаёт её ошмёткам мозга в моей голове, и я вспоминаю, как приятно дым может щекотать ноздри. 

Обмануть себя и ощутить это не получается.

Мои мысли часто слишком чёткие. Стройные. Конкретные.

И простые.

Не знаю, способна ли я мечтать. Или уже нет.

Единственное, что меня действительно беспокоит в курении, — это ухудшение видимости.

Я вывожу радарную систему на полную мощность.

Не потому, что опасаюсь неприятностей. 

Я точно знаю, что они будут.

Что-нибудь случается всегда, ведь у нас с Пудингом очень насыщенная жизнь.

И много врагов.

Ауг за крайним столиком возле бара жестом подзывает официанта.

Но это обман.

Его рука перестаивается в пушку, поворачивается. Она движется так быстро, что обычный человек даже не понял бы.

Просчёт траектории.

ПУДИНГ В ОПАСНОСТИ.

Я прыгаю и сжимаю руки.

Бледные, изящные, выверенные до такой степени, что могли бы стать произведением искусства.

Как и почти любая другая часть меня.

Почти. 

Иногда я думаю, что пять процентов — это слишком много. Иногда — что слишком мало. Но почти всегда прихожу к выводу, что их можно не считать.

Пудинг считает.

Это даже мило. Странным и раздражающим образом мило.

Голова несостоявшегося убийцы лопается, точно переспелая тыква. 

Хотя я едва ли действительно старалась, перебросив почти всю мощность на скорость.

Красный на белом всегда смотрится прекрасно, но желтоватые куски мозга, перевитые грязно-серыми нитями искусственных нервных трубок, портят картину. 

Опошляют и приземляют.

Но я успела. Это главное.

Я смеюсь и не могу остановиться почти минуту. 

Хочу, но не могу. 

Не могу-не могу-не могу.

Это сбой, я знаю.

Пудинг замечает и велит мне прекратить. Ах, милый Пудинг, он такой внимательный.

Я слушаюсь. С момента своего нового рождения я всегда его слушаюсь.

Он улыбается. Мой Пудинг всегда мне улыбается, а я всегда улыбаюсь в ответ.

Иногда мне кажется, что это любовь.

Иногда мне кажется, что я просто сплю. 

Иногда мне кажется, что я умерла.

И попала в ад, как все самоубийцы.

Когда-то я была Харлин Квинзель, а потом прыгнула.

Сейчас меня зовут Харли Квин.

И теперь я полечу, а не упаду.

Но что я теперь такое?


End file.
